


I was blind. But now I see.

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard could feel his lungs protest and ache for air, but stopping to catch a breath was not an option. Time was running out. It was now or never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was blind. But now I see.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend this all makes sense.

His legs propel him forward before he could even begin to process it. The people in his path scramble to avoid his frantic kinetics, shouting out their offense and displeasure, but he barely even registers them. Only one thought ruled his being—to get to the end of the street.

Richard could feel his lungs protest and ache for air, but stopping to catch a breath was not an option. He swerved to avoid the baker and his deliveries, barely dodging the man with the dog. A part of him winces in guilt, wanting to turn back and apologise profusely. Time was running out. It was now or never.

He could see the car and the people loading its’ trunk. Narrowly side-stepping an oncoming vehicle as he dashed across the zebra crossing, Richard pumps his legs in time to the snare drum beats of his heart.

“Lee!”

The man in question straightens, turning sharply where he stands. Grey eyes widen as they take the sight of him barrelling down the street. “Richard?” Deep voice quavers with confusion. “Richard, what are you-?”

“Hush.” Richard pants, interrupting Lee by covering his mouth with a hand. “Let me. Catch. Breath.” He doubles over, wheezing, finally acquiescing to the desperate need for oxygen. In the corner of his eye, he sees Lee tilt his head minutely.

Warm hands cover his, gracefully drawing them away from the lower part of his face. Lee smiles softly, not letting go of the hand in his. “Richard,” He begins apologetically. “I have to go.” He casts a nervous look to Orlando and Hugo who are watching them

“Please…”  Richard swallows. Blinking rapidly, he struggles to remember why this was a good idea in the first place. “Please.” He levels himself until he is able to look into Lee’s eyes. “I… Came here to tell you something.” Richard says.

Lee braces himself, body coiling as if preparing for an assault on his being.

Richard almost laughs at the display. Lee has always been, if anything, eternally truthful in his body language. He quirks a smile, gentling. Clasping his hands between his, “I came to tell you what I should have told you last night. What you should have known years ago.” He inches closer, pressing their bodies close. This near he could almost feel the rapid beats of Lee’s heart, could taste the lingering traces of his soap.

“I’ve been a fool.” Persevering, Richard holds his gaze. “I’ve been an utter fool, an idiot, a blind man to have not seen what I should have seen from the beginning. Could you ever find it in yourself to forgive me?” He finishes in half a whisper.

The Adam’s apple of Lee’s elegant throat bobs once and Richard watches as lashes flutter like butterfly wings. Careful fingers cautiously cup his cheek, grey eyes seeking answers in the depths of his blue. “Do you mean it?” Lee questions, hope darting in the edges.

Richard returns his smile, pressing in ever closer till they are but hairbreadths apart. He is aware that they are standing in the middle of Lee’s street, with childhood neighbours probably peering through lace curtains and watching their exchange with morbid interests. He is _acutely_ aware that they are currently standing at the door of Lee’s parent’s house with two of his best friends standing as witness to their conversation. Richard is conscious of all these things and frankly, he couldn’t give a damn.

Smiling brightly, he brings his hands to cradle the base of Lee’s head and draws him in for a kiss. 


End file.
